Shattering My Life
by Bonds Of Hatred
Summary: One-sided LaviLena, AllenLena. Because some things aren't meant to be and I just have to smile, ignore the pain and get through it.


Ding Dong

This would be my first D. Gray-Man Fanfic. My friend forced me into doing this fanfic so I did it to stop her from DISTURBing me everyday. It's during the exams and her table is right next to mine so, she DISTURB me there too. -.- Her name is ALINA.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.

--

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang. As I opened the door, i saw the girl of my dreams, Lenalee Lee. Her long beautiful long hair flowed down to her thighs. It was ponytailed into two. Her face beamed as she saw me opening the door. She waved an envelope in my face.

" Hi Lavi! How are you? I'm here to give you this. Read it Lavi! Anyway, I've got to go. I'm in a big rush. See you soon Lavi!"

I stared at the envelope for a few seconds. What is inside it? I really wanted to know very badly. At the back of the envelope, "The Little Lovebirds" was embossed on it.

On the card it said,

Come to our wedding!!It is at Ames Church at 2.00p.m. on 16 August.

The bride and groom is :

Lenalee Lee

Allen Walker

Please come to our wedding!

Regards,

Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker

I just stared at the card. My one and only, the girl of my dreams IS GETTING MARRIED. I did not know what to do. I should blame myself in the first place before Allen had confessed to her.

(start flashback)

"Ano...Lenalee?" i asked Lenalee.

"Hai, Lavi?"

"I-I-I love you..."

"Gomen, Lavi. Allen confessed to me that he likes ma a-and I accepted. Gomenasai Lavi."

"It's alright, Lenalee. I can't hide my feelings for you forever right?" I said forcing a smile.

"Yea..."

(End Of Flashback)

I went and closed the door. I just stared blankly at the letter. What could I even do? Crash the wedding? It's impossible.

"I should go and get a life. Lenalee will be happily married to Allen soon."' I said to myself.

Tomorrow was the wedding and I don't have a wedding present for them.I quickly changed and went out to find a wedding present.I strooled down the street wondering what to buy for the couple. I came across this shop called "Cupid's Paradise". It was a shop that was filled with things for couples. I glanced through the the items there when something caught my eye.

It was a silver heart broken into two. It was made of two necklaces, half a heart for a neacklace a blue stud on one and a pink on the other.It was beautiful.

"It's perfect for them. This is what I should buy for them. It's somple but kawaii. They're sure to like it." I said smiling to myself. I loked at the price tag and it said fifteen dollars. It was cheap and beautiful.

I wnet to the counter and the cashier asked me, " For you girlfriend?"

"Nah, it's for my friends wedding. I don't know what to buy for them, honestly." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Hehehe...Alright then, ja ne!" she said giggling.

"Ja ne."

I went home and plced the necklace on a table. I took a heart shaped red box and placed the necklace there. I took out some ribbon and tied it. I left in my cabinet to be safe. I then went to watch some television.

(Next Day, 12 p.m. )

It was two hours away from Lenalee and Allen's wedding.I went to my closet and looked at all my clothing. I had only one formal outfit. I took it out and wore it. It was a black tuxedo with a red tie. By the time I ws ready, It was already 1.(a/n: He took like half an hour bathing and half an hour changing so an hour passed by. Ain't it long?)

I went to the cabinet and took out the heart shaped box. I hailed a taxi and got in. Today was the last day where the bird would be free. I was going to loose the girl of my dreams today. I remembered all the times we had together. We've been through thick and thin together. Today would be worst day of my life.

As I got out of the taxi, I saw all of our friends from work like Miranda, Krory, Suman, Reever, Kanda, Kumoi, Rhode, Tyki and many more.(a/n: LOL I added in the noahs oso.) Even Bak was there but I saw him walking out of the church. He was having his hives again. He must have seen Lenalee. THAT MUST HAVE CAUSED THE HIVES. If not Lenalee, what else would cause his hives?

I then went to find Allen to congradulate him.At last, I found him after 10 minutes of searching.

"Hey, Allen! Congradulations. It's about time you two got married you know." I said. I totally lied. In my mind, I hoped that something went badly wrong to their wedding. I hoped that they would break up but that would never happen.

"Hi, Lavi. Thanks anyway." Allen said smiling.

"Here, I brought a gift for you two. Hope you guys like it. I just chose it because it's pretty for you two to use." I said forcing a smile and putting the gift intoo Allen's hand.

"Thanks, Lavi. Stay for dinner alright? You'll be staying for the dinner right?"

"Yea, I'll be staying. See you later, Allen."

"Right, see you later."

I sat on the first church bench next to Kumoi. Everyone went to their seats as the ceremony was about to start. The music start to play and the chior started to sing. A beautiful girl... No, a beautiful woman walked passed by me. It was Lenalee. She was sooo beautiful that I could not stop staring at her. Kumoi was well, crying.

"Lenalee's gettting married after all these years... People say that she's getting married to wake me up but now it's true..." Kumoi said stuttering.

"You're right, Kumoi-san."

"Do you, Allen, take this woman to be your wedded wife in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lenalee, take this man to be your wedded husband in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Lenalee said with a small smile curling up on her lips.

"If so, you may now kiss the bride."

"The newly wedded husband and wife kiss each other romantically while hearing people say, "Awwwwwwwww... So kawaii..."

Then, we had a small party before the dinner. By then it ws already 6 pm. It was time for the dinner party. During the dinner party, I kept quiet. Very QUIET. It felt very akward that I didn't talk much today.

"Lavi, You alright? You're very quiet today. You not felling well?" Lenalee asked braking the silence.

"I'm having a slight headache... I think I should go now."

"You should Lavi, I don't want you to fall sick." Lenalee said with a worring voice.

"Lavi, take a goddy bag when you're going out alright?"

"Yea, sure. Oyasumi nasai, guys."

"Oyasumi nasai, Lavi."

I took a goddy bag and left. I went to the nearest rubbish bin to throw the goddie bag away. When I was walking, thoughts raced through my mind.

"Lenalee, you'll never be mine. You're like a caged bird now. You belong to Allen and only him. I cannot chase after you anymore or should I say never. I hope that you'll have a nice life with Allen, Lenalee."

" Sayonara, Lenalee..." I whispered as I jumped before an oncoming car. With that, I ended my meaningless life.

--

So so so so so so so so so sorry that I killed my fave character in D gray man, Lavi. Again, your threats of telling our class is no longer 1 Alina... So give it up...


End file.
